Second Chance At Love
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Erza and Lucy have been together for two years and a simple misunderstanding ruins it all. What are they going to do? Read to find out. (ErLu) Some language, contains yuri. Don't like, don't read! Enjoy! COMPLETE


**Hey guys! Sorry for the absence . Just graduated and now I'm with my dad. Hope you enjoy my first one-shot and first Erza X Lucy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way.**

* * *

**Erza**

It's been a couple of weeks since I saw the look of hurt across Lucy's face. The guilt I felt couldn't compare to any other as I remembered that day over and over again. I continued to stand under the hot water of my shower as I stared intently at the white tiled wall my hand was currently against.

That night...it was supposed to be a small meeting with an old friend. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth before hitting the wall a bit forcefully. I cursed out to no one, sinking slowly into a crouch with my forehead against my arm. "Why am I such an idiot...? Letting someone get the best of me in my weakest state..."

I leaned back on my heels to sit on the cold ground of my bathtub. I ran my hand through my scarlet locks and sighed.

**Flashback**

_Lucy sat on a stool at the bar sharing cooking tips with Juvia and Jellal. The two wizards smiled when they saw Erza, in jeans and a dress shirt with a vest, quietly approach Lucy from behind. Lucy stared at the two with a confused look before she smelt the familiar scent of her girlfriend._

_Juvia giggled before jumping on Grey when he walked by. Everyone laughed at the two before Grey walked away with Juvia. "I'll see you in awhile my love. Natsu wants to spar again, but I needed to see you first, even though you can come anytime you want, and I wanted to do this."_

_Lucy watched Erza intently before she felt the taller woman's lips against her own. She was gonna take it a little farther, but Erza pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. Jellal chuckled at the pout on the blonde's face and pat her on the head. "You'll be okay, Luce. Not like you won't do that later." He laughed at her blushing face before buying them drinks._

**Erza and Natsu**

_I walked to an open area just a small ways from the guild looking around for Natsu. The sky held dark clouds promising rain very soon. The wind reminded me of the guy who had wanted to kill all of the Guild Masters with that creepy flute. A rustling from my left made me turn to see Natsu with a smile on his face._

_Smile...not a cocky grin. What the hell is he smiling about? "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Erza." I slowly nodded, very confused right now. He walked close to me and stopped mere inches from my face. Before I could do anything he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me._

_I saw a blur of white, blue, and blonde run by and stop behind Natsu. Thunder was heard before it started to rain. Natsu let me go and saw my face, turning to see the hurt clearly evident on Lucy's face. My eyes went wide when I saw her turn and run away. Natsu growled and ran in a different direction. I sat there in the rain thinking of what just happened. My life just fell apart..._

**End of Flashback**

A knock on my bathroom door kicked me out of my thoughts as I turned off the water, quickly dried off, put my hair into a high ponytail, and put on my clothes.

There was Grey standing against the hallway wall, gesturing towards the front door. I looked at him weirdly and stopped to ask him a question. "How the actual fuck did you get in my house?" Grey held up my spare key I gave him and smiled. I sighed and walked to the door to see who it was.

"Who is it?" After a few moments I sighed and walked away until I heard my name from the other side.

**Lucy**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from the guy in front if me. If he wasn't my teammate I would've beat him senseless. "Natsu Dragneel I swear to the Spirits if you...don't tell me why you decided to do this...YOU WILL DIE!" The pink haired boy held up his hands in defense as I held up three keys. He explained what happened that night causing me to sit back down and think.

"Natsu get out please."

My heart raced as my emotions came flooding right down my face before I screamed in my pillow. After I calmed down I called Grey to see if he was busy.

He came to get me an hour later with a small smile on his face. We arrived at the house of the one girl I miss more than anything. Grey told me to stay outside and wait. I heard her voice as she questioned our ice wielder friend. "Who is it?" My heart seemed to drop when she spoke. I stood there until I heard a sigh and two steps across the floor. "Erza..." There was a heavy silence as I heard those two steps again, but closer. The knob to the door slowly turned and opened. Erza turned her head and looked at me with wide brown eyes, tears forming in her eyes. I felt my tears fall as I ran and jumped onto her wrapping my arms and legs around her tightly never wanting to let go. Her arms slowly encircled my back as she whispered, "I'm sorry," over and over in my ear. I pulled back to look at her, grabbing her face with my hands, and pressing our lips together slowly. And to think we thought it was over.

"Lucy...I'm sorry for what I did and I miss you. Like a lot. More than a lot and I can't...I can't do this anymo-"

I stopped her before she could say anything else and gave her a smile. "Erza calm down. Natsu explained everything to me and I miss you too. That's why I'm asking, are you willing to do this again, because I can't sleep alone anymore. I need you and I want you to hold me because, dammit Erza, I love you. I love you so much it hurts to even think about not having you with me anymore."

Erza stared at me and wiped my tears before smiling. "You said everything first. Even the three words I wanted to say. I love you too, Lucy and I would love to be by your side more than anything again." I hugged my girlfriend and saw Grey with a smile on his face. I mouthed a thank you to him which he responded with a nod

Erza put me on the floor and hesitantly reached for my hand silently asking me to hold hers. I smiled and linked our fingers together.

**Erza**

"Well how about we head down to the guild and see what we've been missing." Grey did a fist pump and gave a smirk following us out of my house. We walked quietly down the road, Lucy laying her head on my arm. Since I was wearing a tank top I felt the warmth of her cheek against my guild mark. We stopped in front of the wooden doors and let out a deep breath.

Grey went first and Lucy and I followed behind. Everyone stared at us with wide eyes. My eyes locked on Natsu in the back who got up and ran with a scared look on his face. "Hey everyone Erza and Lucy are back!" Everyone cheered and waved at us.

Happy flew up to Lucy and hugged her. He turned to me and gave a nervous wave. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. A purr emitted from his throat as he hugged me back. Mirajane, Jellal, Juvia, and Makarov walked up to us and said their greetings.

"It's great to have you girls back. How's everything with you two?" Lucy squeezed my hand tightly and told them everything was just wonderful. Yes everything turned out wonderful. I saw Natsu in the corner of my eye and threw Happy at him before he could get away. "Sorry Happy!" Just wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hopefully I will be able to update FYL sooner or later. Until nex time NJ out!**


End file.
